thegrandtourfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fall Guys
''The Fall Guys ''was the fifteenth episode of The Grand Tour, and the second episode of Series 2. It was released on Amazon Prime on the 15th December, 2017. Synopsis Film Clarkson and May head to Manhattan, New York City for a race to the Canadian border at Niagara Falls. Clarkson decides to drive the roughly four hundred mile journey in the new Ford GT, while James opts for a series of trains and busses and a JetBlue flight to Buffalo. Before setting off, Clarkson reveals that May must be accompanied by Hammond throughout the race, who is sporting crutches following his crash in Switzerland. Initially, the race is fairly even, despite major setbacks for both teams; Clarkson gets stuck in heavy traffic on the George Washington Bridge on his way out of Manhattan and Hammond's crutches slows his progress through New York's subway system, causing him and May to miss several departures. Eventually, Hammond and May arrive at John F. Kennedy International for their flight to Buffalo. Before arriving, however, it is revealed that Clarkson has called JetBlue to ensure that both of them are seated in the economy section and refused service of alcohol. Passing through TSA security, May decides to try and save time by pushing Hammond in a wheelchair. In doing so, however, he loses Hammond's crutches, meaning he will have to push Hammond for the rest of the race. Hammond and May's scheduled flight arrives fifteen minutes early into Buffalo, giving them a huge lead over Clarkson heading into the final leg of the race. Clarkson's progress is further halted by his difficult in using the American pre-pay fuel pump system and a major crash on the New York highway. In spite of this, May and Hammond also find their progress significantly stymied by the Buffalo public bus' frequent stops. As they board the final bus Hammond and May are a mere fifteen miles away from Niagara Falls, while Clarkson is thirty-five miles away. Forced to stop to fuel the GT, again, and cross a toll booth, Clarkson loses more precious time as Hammond and May inch closer to the border, which is just ten miles away. Hammond and May leave the bus with Clarkson about three miles away, however, May is, again, forced to push Hammond in his wheelchair. Clarkson arrives outside the Niagara Falls observation deck and takes the stairs, while Hammond and May have no choice but to use the elevator. Finally arriving at the top of the deck, Hammond and May are dismayed to find Clarkson already atop the falls, taking a panorama photo. Back in the tent, Clarkson concludes that although the GT was uncomfortable, too wide, too expensive, too noisy and had a small petrol tank, he fell in love with it's speed and savagery and to assess it more thoroughly, later this series, he'd drive it round the Eboladrome. To the annoyance of Hammond who'd wanted to test it but Clarkson reminds him of his Rimac Crash. Track Test The Eboladrome makes its series two debut, as Clarkson hits the track in the Mercedes-AMG GT R. Despite praising it's design, sheer speed and razor sharp handling, he loathes it as it is not exciting enough to be worthy of the AMG name, lacks the character of AMG's of old and is no faster in a straight line than an E Class AMG, therefore sees no point to it. Nevetheless, at the hands of Abbie Eaton, the show's new test driver, the GT R sets a blistering lap around the Eboladrome, of 1:18.7, the third fastest lap at the time. Conversation Street '''Sting: '''Clarkson ignores and throws a fireball at Hammond. The guys discuss self-driving cars and when they'll become widespread. All three unanimously agree that it will be many decades before the technology is refined to the point where people will be able to rely on autonomous vehicles. Clarkson challenges manufacturers to prove their self-driving cars by making one drive up Bolivia's infamous Death Road. They also joke about messing with the cars' algorithms by herding them like sheep, standing in front of them, and buying a fake baby to trick the car. Later, they discuss a sponsorship offer Clarkson has received from a French wine-maker. After ridiculing Clarkson, the three together suggest that they could be anti-advertisers; that is, companies could pay them not to wear, consume, or endorse their products. Hammond, however, realises that this would amount to extortion. Celebrity Face Off This week, South African-born English cricketer Kevin Pietersen faces off against American baseballer Brian Wilson to determine the "fastest person who makes a living throwing and hitting and catching small balls". In their timed laps, Pietersen manages to nudge out Wilson by a factor of less than half a second, with times of 1:17.2 and 1:17.5 respectfully.